An average day at the black order
by ImmortalContractor
Summary: Just your average day at the order. After the Noahs Arc. Arc. Randomness and yaoi inside!


A friend and I wrote this together in randomness and pie (wait what?)

WARNING: RANDOMNESS AHEAD, no like randomness? THEN DON'T READ! Also yaoi ahead, pairing... Hmmmmm KandaxSomeone? Everyone? The earl? (Me: ewwwwww, that would be soooooo fked up! But this is random so meh.) OCness LOL.

K=Komui, L=Lavi

I, we, whatever! Don't own -Man or anything else used in this in any way, shape or form!

* * *

It was a lovely, very lovely, absolutely lovely snowy, freezing, frostbite-causing day in the order and our favourite scientist (don't count me in our!) Komui Le was messing around with insane, messed up, psycho, gender-bending (hint hint. Not really) experiments. This experiment just happened to be one he was making for his sweet, sweet Lenalee to make her more... girly? Unfortunately a very annoying baka-Usagi was around. And this so called Usagi just happened to have an idea at what the strange substance sitting on Komuis desk was and had the perfect idea on what to do with it, and this plan didn't involve Lenalee, no it involved some soba and a very sour-face samurai so he requested that Jerry, the transvestite chef put the strange substance into the next lot of soba 'someone' (anyone know who I mean?) orders and thus the hell will begin!

The Next Day

Kanda Yu, the annoying samurai woke up at around 7, and just as he went out of the door he saw Lenalee and soooo (anyone wanna guess) he ran up and hugged her with a grin, a happy grin and asked for a favour.

Several minutes later

Kanda walks out of Lenalees room in a pink, frilly, strapless, short dress, makeup, high heels and hair in piggy tails (anyone scared?) and giggles with a VERY confused Lenalee behind him.

With Komui and Lavi (why are they together?)

A very angry Komui walked up to Kanda and Lenalee with Lavi and Allen (when did he get there?) behind. As soon as Komui saw Kanda he and Lavi fainted while Allen was just standing there trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening. Then the fourteenth (yes im bringing him into it :P) said "damn he look hot in a dress." Allen went red and smashed his head into the nearest wall. "Ouchy~ what was that for my darling nephew, you know I only have feelings for you" and thus another dent was put in the wall.

5 minutes earlier with Lavi, Komui and Neah (Komui and Lavi didn't know it was him they thought it was Allen!)

K: "YOU WHAT!?"

L: "I told you already... I gave it to Jerry to put into the next batch of soba"

While this argument between Komui and Lavi, Neah was just enjoying the show while talking to his darling nephew of course. That is until Link came by; he then pushed Allen back into his body. Link left the room for god knows the reason.

TIME SKIP (Because I'm lazy) Kandas room –Kanda and Allen-

"So what is it you wanted to ask me BaKanda?" Allen (yes it was allen) said in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you so mean?" Kanda said as he started to cry.

"W-what?" as Allen came closer to the crying teen Kanda pushed him onto the bed and their lips locked. 'WHAT THE $%$#^%$ DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY NEPHEW YOU %$#^$#^ ^$# ^$#^#$^$#^ %$^#$^#' Neah literally screamed in Allens head.

Allen, then decided that it was payback time for his dear uncle and if he did this Kanda would be dead for kissing him, HE WAS NEAHS DAMN IT! And so he pushed Neah into control and 'Allens' skin started to turn ash grey as his hair turned black and his eyes gold. This caused Kanda to freeze and stare into Neahs gold orbs, and then a fist came up and collided full-on into Kandas face "NO ONE TOUCHES MY DARLING NEPHEW AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YA HEAR, NO ONE, except for me that is!" Neah shouted and Kanda ran, as fast as he could out of the room crying while screaming 'NOAH!' this caused Malcom C something or other (why should I care what his name is?) to come racing out of his office to investigate and sees Kanda running in a pink dress with Neah chasing after him, his eyes widen as he hears the unknown Noah (unknown to him) scream "NO ONE KISSES MY DEAR, SWEET ALLEN-CHAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, THATS WHAT WE DO IN OUR ALONE TIME!" Malcom then passes out.

The next person to come across the exorcist and noah is Lenalee but no one was expecting what would happen next. Kanda trips over and his lips and Lenalees collide just as Komui comes into the picture! Neah cracks up laughing and says "you are so fucked" and Komui looks at him with an evil glint in his eyes and says "why yes he is, would you like to help me KILL THE BASTERD THAT KISSED LENALEE?" Neah puts a grin on his face that could rival the earls and says "Sure"

7 hours later with a half destroyed black order and a 'now calmed down' Neah and Komui and Kanda

Kanda was running for his life still and then he came across a room with an open door, he ran into it and shut the door before Komui and Neah could see where he went. He was greeted with general cross, the womaniser standing over him helping him up and saying "you look good in a dress Yu, want a drink?" Yu nodded and for the rest of the night it was a drinking competition of sorts.

The Next Day

Kanda woke up only to realise that he was not in his own room and that he reeked of alcohol and that he was sleeping next to someone. As he went to reach for mugen he realised that he had no memory of the previous day! Then the person next to him stirred and sat up while saying "Good morning Yu, nice day isn't it" Kanda paled when realisation came to him, HE HAD SLEPT WITH NONE OTHER THEN CROSS MARIAN! He then felt something on his finger and looked at it. There on his ring finger was a shiny golden engagement ring!

Neah and Komui have found a friendly relationship due to the fact that neither of them are going to let Kanda live another day.

The END!

* * *

Me: Done!

Kanda: Che, imma kill you for writing this

Neah: But before that I'm going to kill you for kissing MY Allen Kanda-san

Me: -teleports to another world only leaving a note behind-

Kanda & Neah: -reads note-

I'm going for a holiday in the world of unicorns, catch me if you can!

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
